Midnight Shadows
by BlueBerryAJ1
Summary: When a kit named Shadowkit is born into River Clan, she is taken in by Greystripe, as Shadowkit's mother died during childbirth. Greystripe, whose mate died during childbirth, protects Shadowkit. But what happens when Shadowkit stumbles upon Blood Clan and meets Scourge? Will she ever see River Clan, Greystripe, or her step-siblings again? Or will Scourge prevent it?
1. Chapter One

**Midnight Shadows**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS ONLY THE OC'S.**

The moon rose high in the clear night sky. The cats of River Clan were fast asleep, dreaming of catching wet slippery fish. That is, all except one.

A grey tom cat sat outside the warrior's den, his brilliant yellow eyes glistening in the moonlight as he gazed up towards Silverpelt, where his mate Silverstream was. He could hear the mewling of restless kits inside the nursery from where he was sitting. He was listening intently for one kit in particular. Hi ears perked up as he finally heard the sound he was listening for. A soft mew of surprise emitted from one of the kits. It's time, he thought to himself as he stood up and padded quietly but quickly over towards nursery.

Inside the small den were two nests. In one was Blossompelt, a stray that had been accepted into River Clan over 4 moons ago. She was Cloudheart's mate. 3 kits were snuggled against her pale red pelt. One of them were suckling while the others where sleeping. In the other nest lay Foxheart. She was not able to conceive a litter, so she chose to nurse and care for kits who had no mothers to care for them. There were a total of 5 kits snuggled close to her belly. 4 of them were kin, but the other one was not related to them. This one had a black pelt with a dark blue underbelly. Her eyes were a bright glistening blue, and her tail was a big bushy wolf tail. She was the one that had mewled before. As the tom cat moved towards the kit, she looked up at him, her giant blue orbs shining. He smiled at her innocent face as he gazed upon her. This innocent kit did not know of her origins yet, but by next sunrise she would.

"Daddy? Why are you here?" The kit asked the tom curiously. The tom smirked at her as he picked her up in his mouth by her scruff and padded outside of the nursery with her, her small body swaying as the tom rushed her out of the camp, past the entrance guard who was sleeping heavily as they leaned against the entrance tunnel. _Pfft, some guard you are, Leoparfur._ The tom thought to himself as he pelted past her _._

He ran all the way to the boarder between River Clan and Thunder Clan, coming to a stop as the tom saw another cat, a flame-pelted-tom, sitting at the edge of the border. "Firestar! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed the tom as he put the young kit down, padding slowly over towards the other male cat. He waved his tail gesturing for the kit to sit down and stay where she was. Firestar looked at the grey warrior with a glint in his eye. "Wildstar told me at the gathering that you were meeting with someone here tonight, and that you were bringing a kit along with you as well."

The other tom looked at Firestar, rage flooding through his veins now. "That is my business, Firestar. If it concerned you, I would have told you MYSELF." The Thunder Clan leader chuckled as the other tom finished speaking, his orange fluffy tail waving side to side in amusement. He looked the tom in the eye and stopped smiling. "That cat that you were meant to be meeting here tonight, was it a she-cat?" The grey-pelted cats' expression turned from annoyance to utter surprise. He replied to the leader hesitantly. "Uh, yeah. How did you know that?" "Two things that a leader should always know about their best friend. First, never trust them. Second, if they are fostering a kit and another leader tells you that they are meeting another cat in the middle of the night at the clan borders, then that cat is most likely a she-cat from your clan."

The tom looked amazed. This flame-pelted tom-cat had known him since they had been apprentices, and yet here he is now, treating him like some kind of suspect! The grey cat stepped forward, causing the leader to snarl from instinct. He stopped moving forward and opened his mouth to retort, but a second cat knocked him over before he could reply. He was knocked downhill, through a dozen bramble-bushes, over a fox-dung pile, through a pool of fresh mud, and into a small stream. His head hurt, his pelt was filthy, his tail all knotted and a number of scratches scattered across his body. The tom looked back up the hill from which he had tumbled down from. He must have gone done at least 40 fox-lengths. He looked across from him towards the cat that pushed him down, expecting to see Firestar, only to be greeted by a pair of violet orbs, belonging to a snow-white face. The white-pelted cat was obviously a she-cat, her waist slim and elegant, but her tail big and poofy. Around her neck was a black collar with a fang in it. It resembled that of scourges' collar.

 _Shit,_ the tom cat thought as he realised that his kit was still up there. If there were any other hostile cats up there like this one, she wouldn't be safe. At least with Firestar up there she would be a bit safer than if she were alone, but he and Firestar hadn't left each other on good terms the last time they spoke, and he didn't fully trust Firestar. "What do _you_ want, rouge?" The tom asked the she-cat. "Why, just because I wear a collar with a fang in it, you automatically think I am a rouge? Well you're not wrong, I guess. But you really shouldn't jump to such conclusions like that." The cat replied to his question, as she circled him. Her tail moved towards his face, brushing underneath his chin suggestively.

"You didn't answer my question, rouge." He growled, her tail now exploring the rest of his underbelly. It came to rest upon his groin, circling his sheath, causing the tip of his member to poke out of it's sheath, the cool air touching it. The female smirked at his reaction. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was doing a pretty good job so far. "All we want is payment. Well, payment is what the _rest_ of my clan wants. What I want is a little different..." She trailed off as she dived underneath the tom and started to play with him.


	2. Chapter Two

"What's your name, she-cat?" The tom growled. "Nightleap, what about you?" The she-cat replied calmly. "Graystripe. What clan are you from?" The tom replied. "Does it really matter?" Nightleap purred as she cleaned her pelt of mud, brambles, thorns, Graystripe looked at her in annoyance. "Listen." He growled as he pounced on her, pinning her down so her belly was exposed to him. "First, you knock me down a hill that is _very_ steep, away from my kit who is all alone up there with Firestar, a cat who I don't even know if I trust anymore, then you try seducing me, and now you're trying to hide half your identity from me! I am going to ask you one more time. What clan are you from?" His gaze was focused intently on her eyes, searching for any sign of weakness or answer. He raised his paw, claws unsheathed, aiming for her throat when a voice broke through the brick wall of silence, causing him to lower his paw and look towards where the voice had come from. Nightleap also looked over towards the voices' owner. Up on the top of the hill was a small black cat with a white paw, wearing a purple collar, with red stains on it and fangs all over it, bits of gum still attached to some of them, turned brown from rotting and age. "Graystripe. Let Nightleap go. She doesn't know any better. If you don't, I will _make you_ let her go free." Graystripe had heard this voice somewhere before. Suddenly, another voice broke through the clearing. "Do as he says Graystripe." It was Firestar that the second voice belonged to. "Who are you? What does this rouge mean to you?" Asked Graystripe. "I am Scourge, leader of Blood Clan, and that is my deputy. If you do not let Nightleap go, I will kill your friend and your kit." The threat sounded real. Scourge wouldn't bluff like that, would he? Worriedly, Graystripe stepped off of Nightleap and allowed her to get up. She gave him a dirty look as if she was about to rip his entire throat out, no questions asked. "Good. Now I will leave with my deputy and your kit. If you or anyone else follows me, I will kill your kit in an instant. And don't even think about attacking Nightleap, or I will go back to River Clan and kill every last cat there. Understood, Graystripe?" The small cat asked, smirking evilly. He knew how to make any sane cat afraid, and hell was he good at it too. "Understood, Scourge. But, why do you want Shadowkit? Why not take me?" "Because you don't have the... qualities, necessary for the job." Scourge replied. "Also," He continued. "A kit can adapt easier." "Wait, what do you mean adapt?!" Graystripe exclaimed in surprise. "Nightleap, we are going. And remember, warrior, follow me, and the kit dies." With that, Scourge and Nightleap left, with Shadowkit in Scourges' mouth, hanging by the scruff. Graystripe watched hopelessly as the trio disappeared into the night, their pelts blending slowly into the foliage. He looked up at Firestar, anger flooding his judgement. He pelted up the slope towards the orange leader, pouncing on him once he was in range. Graystripes' claws dug into Firestar's pelt, the flame-pelted tom yowling in pain as his sides were ripped open. The pair of tom-cat's rolled further downhill, as they fought each other, neither one showing any sign of stopping for anything or anyone. Firestar had to do something, anything, to stop Graystripe from killing them both. There was a river that lay further ahead, a waterfall plummeting far below to the deep ocean connected to that river even further ahead of them. Firestar knew that Graystripe didn't are, though. Graystripe wanted Firestar to feel pain. The exact same pain that he was feeling right now. Graystripe, using the last of his strength, threw Firestar off of him and grabbed hold of an old tree root that stuck out of the ground, while Firestar wasn't so lucky. Graystripe watched as Firestar tumbled down the steep hill, getting closer and closer to the deadly river that had lead to so many other cats' deaths. Soon though, Firestar dissapeared from view. Graystripe knew he had hit the water though because shortly after loosing sight if him he heard a yowl of terror followed by a distinct splash shortly afterwards. Clinging to the slippery earth below his paws, he began to climb up to the top of the hill. Upon reaching the top, he scrambled back to River Clan. He had to get out of here, otherwise they would find out that he had chucked Firestar to his death. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. Not ever. Looking up at the sky, he saw that the time was near sunrise. He pelted back to River Clan to break the news that Shadowkit had been taken by Scourge into Blood Clan. If anything came up about Firestar he would say that he slipped downhill into the waiting river.


End file.
